Pretty Things
by MidnightsNightmares
Summary: Walking back from the diner, Hinata finds Komaeda drawing in the sand. Hinata realizes the truly pretty things on this island.


It was bliss, the days that no violence or murder took place on this island of hell. Currently, Hinata emerges from the second islands diner, a grape soda in hand and a calm feeling washing over him. It's not like he's completely relaxed, just...a little more at ease than usual.

He could tell everyone felt that way today, too. They kept glancing around them, expecting _something _to pop out and give them headaches.

But it was peaceful. Pleasantly...peaceful. Even Komaeda seemed that way. Barely was harsh on himself, and didn't even bring up murder. It surprised Hinata, nonetheless.

While the peace was in action, he plans to go back to his cottage - plans to lock himself inside and focus on the better of things (did that even exist here?), and hopes to gain at least some more sleep than he usually gets. He crosses the bridge, his feet soon enough crunching on the sand of the beach. He takes a long swig of his soda, staring off at the sunset for a moment or two. He pauses, taking in the colors of it. A pretty pink, dancing across the golden sky to meet with pale lavenders and orange.

He isn't one for pointing out pretty things, but, when he did, he knew he thought it was truly beautiful.

Deciding he could spare a few moments, Hinata came closer to the shore, leaning against the palm tree. Ignoring the monitor, of course. He didn't want to think about that stuff right now. Just about the sky. He'd never been to an island resort before, and even though this wasn't what he had been expecting, even though all of the bad stuff has happened...he couldn't hate the scenery.

He inhaled, held the breath, and then exhaled loudly.

Even the air he couldn't hate. The smell of salty water was nice, he had to admit.

Now sitting on his knees, he sat his can on the ground, hoping it wouldn't count as 'litter' and none of those sirens Monomi told them about wouldn't blare.

They didn't.

His eyes focused on the sky for a while longer, sometimes flicking to the very edge of the shore, where the water met the dry sand and brushed against it. Though, he noticed some of the foam from the sea looked rather fluffy, and a lot like hair. He squinted the next time he took note of it.

This 'foam' was wearing a big green jacket that swallowed it whole almost. It was sitting on it's knees, holding a stick and tracing patterns into the sand before the water came and took it away.

It wasn't foam. He'll be damned, it seems he can't get away from this guy.

Hinata, reflecting back on some of the stuff he had said once taking note of the boy, felt rather harsh. In fact, he thought about what everyone's said about him. How some of their words made Hinata wonder how in the hell this kid didn't have confidence problems.

Hinata, without thinking, took his soda can and stood. He walked down to the shore, sitting on his knees next to Komaeda, watching him trace what looked to be a little rainbow. Komaeda's eyes flicked to him, a small smile on his face.

"Hinata-kun! Oh, what a lovely surprise! What has made you want to sit next to me?"

"Oh, I, uh...I dunno. I just came from the diner, sat at the beach for a while when I noticed you sittin' here by yourself...I thought you might like the company?"

"Of course I do! I'm always happy with you, Hinata-kun! You're so thoughtful, thinking of someone like me!"

The oceans water came and brushed the drawing away. Hinata took another sip of his soda, and raised an eyebrow. "What're you doing, anyway?" Komaeda looked to the stick, and then back to Hinata, laughing only slightly. "I like to draw sometimes. Since I couldn't find any stacks of paper, I thought the sand would be fine."

"But...don't you wanna do it in like, dry sand? So the ocean won't wash it away?"

Komaeda shook his head, "Beautiful things don't last forever, you know. In fact, take this sunset for an example - " He pointed to the sky, and paused for a moment, taking in the colors himself before continuing, " - quite pretty, no? But, not even in ten minutes, night will hit and the pretty colors will go away."

"Kind of a sad way to think about it." Hinata muttered, shifting on the sand slightly. Komaeda shrugged, putting the stick against the sand and drew another little picture. He couldn't tell what it was this time, until Komaeda sketched in wild looking hair on one of the scribbles, and choppy hair on another.

"Like this one. It's really pretty. I like it."

It took a moment, but, Hinata realized it was him and Komaeda, hands joined and smiles on their faces.

Hinata chuckled, "Yeah...I like it too."

"You do?" Komaeda asked in astonishment. Hinata, with a bit of a blush, nodded.

"Well...the concept of it, anyway."

Komaeda put the stick down, his tone as he spoke sounded like he was trying to focus really hard on something, "You mean...you like...you and I together...happily?"

"Look Nagito, I don't point out pretty things a lot," He started, and with a bit of courage, he laid one hand over the top of Komaeda's. Not lacing their fingers together (he isn't that brave yet), or holding it, just trying to show him the gesture.

"But when I do, I know it's beautiful."

The water came rushing to the shore again, but somehow...

It missed the picture. And just as swiftly as it came, the water swept back in the ocean.

**xxx**  
Whoops.  
I did the thing again.  
The thing where I write cute things late at night.

EDIT: UGHHH.

I keep making edits to this because I'm an unsatisfied person who really needs to stop writing at three am because then this happens.


End file.
